Secretos, sueños y pasteles
by Lady Amoran
Summary: El pequeño Sherlock, tiene un secreto, pero confía en su hermano mayor que esta para él. Ya después de muchos años Sherlock aun confía en Mycroft. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on" del Foro I am SHER locked.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con ellos.

 **Beta** : Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleno

* * *

 **Este fic participa el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked.**

* * *

 _El alma no puede tener secretos sin que el comportamiento los revele._

Era más de media noche en un día usualmente frío, lo que no era de extrañarse al ser invierno. Un pequeño niño de apenas 5 años, con rulos negros cubiertos por un sombrero de pirata con grandes ojos que se asomaban por debajo de el, caminaba en silencio por su casa. Había sido despertado por una pesadilla, la cual trató de ignorar en vano. Bajo su brazo estaba su adorada abeja de peluche, mientras que en la otra mano empuñaba su espada, preparado como buen pirata para atacar.

El niño detuvo su marcha frente a una puerta, la abrió girando lentamente la perilla, entrando de puntas, sus padres estaban en el cuarto de junto, no quería que se despertaran. Vio la figura recostada en la cama, respirando con suavidad, sabía que aquello significaba que dormía profundamente.

-Mycroft…- susurró mientras subía a la cama de su hermano. Ya arriba, siguió insistiendo.- Mycroft… Mycroft… ¡Mycroft!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- despertó de sobresalto, sentándose en la cama molesto viendo quién había interrumpido su reconfortante sueño.- ¿Qué quieres Sherlock?

\- Tuve un sueño feo.- Los ojos del pequeño Sherlock empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas aunque este no las dejaba salir.

El recién despierto suspiró pesadamente, serenando su mente, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para preguntar:

-¿Qué pasaba en el sueño Sherlock?

-No puedo decirte, es un secreto, y los piratas no revelan sus secretos.- La molestia de Mycroft solo creció, su hermano era un fastidio que lo había despertado, fue tan fácil desesperarse.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?- El pequeño sólo se encogió en la cama, mientras veía a su hermano enojarse con él- ¡Vete!

Ante la orden del mayor, Sherlock dejó de aguantar las lágrimas, se bajó rápidamente de la cama, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la casa.

* * *

Mycroft se regañó mentalmente por hacer llorar a su hermano, si bien era cierto, podía llegar a ser muy estresante; pero era su hermano. Lo buscó por toda la casa, hasta que lo encontró en el armario junto a los zapatos, llorando silenciosamente. Se acercó a él como si se tratara de animal herido.

-Perdóname Sherlock.- Fue lo primero que le dijo cuando estuvo frente a él, dentro de aquel armario.- Mira hagamos algo, yo te cuento un secreto mío, tú me cuentas el tuyo y puedo ayudarte con los sueños.

-Esta… Bien.- Dijo entre lágrimas, su llanto iba cesando, su hermano le ayudaría, su hermano era grandioso.

-Yo soy el que se come los pasteles que deja mamá en la noche.

Sherlock pestañeo rápidamente, miro a su hermano y se soltó a reír escandalosamente.

\- Ja,ja,ja, ¡lo sabía! Mamá pensaba que era papá.

\- No le vayas a decir a nadie.- Mycroft se acercó más a su hermano. – Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

\- No quiero quedarme solo. Todos los niños se alejan de mí, y yo quiero tener a alguien. – Unas pocas lágrimas surcaron el rostro del pelinegro, haciendo que su hermano lo abrazara escondiéndolo en su pecho.

\- Sherlock, hay muchas personas en este mundo, puedo jurarte que encontrarás a alguien que esté junto a ti.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Siempre estaré para ti hermano.

Sherlock sólo sonrió, sintiéndose protegido por su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Me darás de tus pasteles?

\- Claro, menos de chocolate, ese es solo mío.

* * *

Los años pasaron, como el orden natural dice que tienen que pasar, Sherlock se volvió el detective consultor más famoso de Londres, y se podría decir del mundo. Y Mycroft se hizo de su pequeño puesto en el gobierno Británico. Ambos consiguieron una pareja, tener una buena vida, conviviendo después de tantos problemas. Peleando infantilmente como buenos hermanos que eran.

* * *

Sherlock, cuando recibió aquella llamada, no supo realmente como sentirse. Sabía perfectamente que eso sucedería. La vida es un ciclo con un final, tratar de postergar infinitamente aquello era una práctica inútil, como intentar que los dinosaurios existieran nuevamente. Eso era lo que creía, eso se lo había enseñado su hermano.

Lo supo, desde el momento en que fue a buscarlo. Era solo cuestión de verlo, la expresión en su rostro, la posición de su cuerpo, el desgaste que este ya mostraba. Una parte de él estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, no lo había notado antes, tantas pistas, tantas señales que él no había observado. Otra parte sabía que en realidad nunca pudo deducir bien lo que le pasaba, siempre había sido así.

Su hermano era todo un misterio, si bien podía deducir gran parte de las cosas, había tanto de fondo que él ignoraba.

 _Cáncer. ¿Sorprendente no crees hermano? Lo_ _sabía_ _hace tiempo. Está en el cerebro, muy complejo para mi gusto. Pero no, no pienso hacer nada por ello. Recuerda que es poco ortodoxo condenar la vida de alguien a una_ _serie_ _de tratamientos_ _que llevarán al_ _mismo final. Te llamaré cuando llegue el momento… Saludos al Dr. Watson._

Su hermano había sido breve con aquello esa ocasión. Él no creía que fuera necesario hacer la diferencia unos días antes de la muerte de una persona. Así que sólo trato de ignorar la situación, buscó casos, y más casos, mucho más de lo usual. No dormía más que un par de minutos a la semana. Comía solo cuando sentía como sus entrañas se retorcían, cuando se sentía desvanecer, en el punto en que su cuerpo le decía que no podría continuar a ese paso. John lo reñía por horas al ver su estado, lo amenazó hasta con dejarlo solo. Sabía perfectamente que eso no sucedería, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso. Su subconsciente le decía que estaba haciendo todo mal, que debió haberlo ayudado, debió haber sugerido e insistido que recibiera algún tipo de tratamiento.

John le había dicho lo mismo, este aun no podía creer que se hubiese resignado al veredicto otorgado, pero permanecía a su lado, quizá creía que en cualquier momento se rompería. Pero eso sería patético. La Sra. Hudson, lo comprendía, ella entendía que aunque hubiese dicho algo, él habría caso omiso de cualquier sugerencia, de cualquier indicación. Lestrade no le dirigía la palabra, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que John. No trató de razonar con él, parecía estar muy ocupado en sentirse culpable, y molesto por no poder hacer nada, ni hacerlo entrar en razón.

Nada había cambiado, no actuaría diferente cuando lo viera por última vez. No lo haría.

* * *

Lestrade le abrió la puerta, se veía destrozado. Lo comprendía, si algo como eso le pasara a John… No quiso pensar en ello, sólo se adentró en la casa en busca de su hermano.

-Hola Sherlock, ¿sin casos?- Le saludó Mycroft cuando lo vio entrar, se encontraba tumbado sobre las sábanas de seda que cubrían su cama.

-Al contrario, estoy en definitiva saturado de ellos.- Mentira, ambos lo sabían, era un juego de falsedades en el que estaban- ¿Qué tal la dieta?

-Perfecta, nunca he estado mejor.- la aseveración era de igual manera falsa. Aun cuando Mycroft estaba perfectamente arreglado, tan pulcro como siempre. Era obvio que no estaba bien, ojeras surcaban su rostro, no estaba esa sonrisa tan suya, aquella que marcaba la superioridad que poseía, sus huesos marcándose debajo de su piel eran testigos del peso perdido.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de horas, sin necesidad de decirse nada, solamente observándose uno al otro, como cuando eran chicos.

Su celular sonó, era John. Preguntaba donde se había metido, últimamente había estado pegado a él pensando que cometería muchas locuras.

Ya justo en el momento de irse sintió miedo. Miedo de perder a su hermano, aquel que admiraba, aunque nunca lo hubiese reconocido. De no volver a ser molestado por casos del MI6, por temas políticos. De que las cámaras que estaban en su casa ya no fueran utilizadas por nadie. Miedo como cuando estaba chico y tenía pesadillas, miedo a estar solo.

\- Mycroft… - Tenía que decirle una última cosa, solo una.

\- ¿Sí Sherlock?

\- ¿Me darás de tus pasteles?

Mycroft pestañeo quedando verdaderamente sin palabras. Recordó aquella frase, aquella noche, a su hermano pequeño contándole su mayor secreto. Su pequeño hermano.

-Claro, menos de chocolate, ese es solo mío.

Sherlock sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente mejor, sabiendo que al final su hermano estaría en alguna parte de su palacio mental, que siempre estaría ahí para él, dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado:)

Saludos, Lady Amoran


End file.
